deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Busters
Nightmare Busters is the European Deadly Alliance and one of the twenty Peacekeeper Teams as well the Independent Team. Sick and tired of having a bad sleep because of nightmares every night? Then this is for you. A team of magical spirits will deal of these mean boogeymen, nasty monsters, and spooky evil spirits with their razor-sharp playing cards and special ability from each one. Origins In a magical world of Dreamlands, the evil Dictator himself have came to synchronize with his sinister delusional wavelength to children's dream causing to twist it of how they feel, see, and hear while they sleep with fear and confusion. But, when no one is able to stop his twisted amusement, five magical spirits refused to sit idly by while the Dictator creating chaos on those poor youths' dream. And these five brave heroes were L. Nemo Casper the friendly Ghost, Peppy Pixie the Fairy, Lenny O'Lucky the Leprechaun, Willy O'Wisp the Will 'o' wisp, and Waterspring the Sprite. Together they will bring down the Dictator and his evil minions from Carnival of Nightmare, from their home village to the dark woods to the mines and finally to the Dictator's castle after they defeated a bunch of evil monsters like goblins, trolls, were-bobcats, ogres, and boogeymen. Even their henchmen were no match for the heroes' magical razor-sharp playing cards and tricks. At the Dictator's castle they've reached, the Nightmare Busters breached through to the throne room and confronted the madman of nightmare himself. But after beating the Dictator, however, they've learned that it was Ankour Darkman who was a true mastermind of that atrocity and convinced the Dictator to synchronize his dark influence from Darkman himself. Now that the truth comes out, the Nightmare Busters have to defeat Darkman with everything they got and then they used their Aura to put an end his nightmare thread once and for all and they did, saving Dreamlands and the children's dream in the process. Following the Dictator and Darkman's defeat, the Nightmare Busters were brought attention to the Peacekeepers Initiatives and became one of twenty Peacekeeper Teams to fight crime of the Neo-Axis and Darkman. Team Members L. Nemo Casper A friendly Ghost is the team leader of Nightmare Busters. L. Nemo Casper is humble, kind and a bit of shy one who helps the good folks by making their dreams come true with confidence and hope with smile and happy tears. As a crime fighter, he carries his Cards of the Joker and his magic power is light. Peppy Pixie The Fairy in a red dress is Casper's girlfriend. Peppy Pixie brings her fairy dust to put her foes into sleep while using her playing cards of Hearts to increase more power to knock down her foes and disarming them. Her magic spell is lighting. Lenny O'Lucky The Leprechaun is the luckiest member of the team. One of the luckiest that is. Lenny O'Lucky won't stand idly by when the Carnival of Nightmare minions getting away like that but with his lucky Cards of Clubs will make them unlucky and end their cheating way. His magic spell is wind. Willy O'Wisp The Will 'o' wisp is Casper's best friend. Willy O'Wisp brings a light of hope for all children's dreams with his warm fireball. But as a crime fighter, he'll blast those nasty nightmarish minions away with his Cards of Spades. His magic spell is fire. Waterspring The Sprite is Peppy Pixie's best friend. Waterspring lives in a town near a spring lake and she loves to swim there since she was young. Now, she uses her magic to flush out those nightmarish creatures and to fight crime with her Cards of Diamonds. Her magic spell is water. Inspirations * Named after and inspired from an independent SNES game called Nightmare Busters. * Inspired from Sega's Dreams. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Western European Deadly Alliance Category:Peacekeepers Initiative